A Place For Us
by xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo
Summary: BTR's relationships with the girls they left behind. Logan/OC Kendall/OC James/OC Carlos/OC
1. What Hurts The Most

_**I don't own 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts of Big Time Rush**_

**What Hurts The Most**

_Logan's childhood friend, Alyss, on how it felt to watch him walk away from his life in Minnesota; away from her_

Logan and I had always been close, from his first day at our school after moving to Minnesota from Texas in 3rd grade. He was this shy little boy with a weird name; I mean, come on, who in their right mind thinks that _Hortense _is a normal name. I was told to look after him because I had only moved there the year before from England, so I knew what it was like to be the new-kid in a small town. My dad got a job offer that paid almost double what he got in England, so we upped sticks and moved to America. Even through his timid exterior, I saw this fire in his eyes; that someday he would be a _someone, _and in that moment that I met him, I knew that he would get there. Little did I know that in the years to come, I would wish that he didn't have that spark.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

After he left for LA, to become Big Time Rush with Kendall, James and Carlos, I would just sit in room when my parents were out and the house was empty, listening as the rain hit the roof, watching as the raindrops rolled down the window pane. In those moments, it didn't bother me, being alone, the rain comforted me with the memories it held. Logan and I would play in the pouring rain for as long as we were allowed, laughing and joking and being kids.

There were days, now and then, in the months that followed Logan leaving that I just cried, and other days when I pretended that I was okay. I didn't feel bad when I cried, missing Logan, because my mother always said to me that it okay to cry every once in a while otherwise it all gets locked up inside of you until you can't take it anymore. The main things that upset me were the things that I should have been doing with Logan, like revising for some big test, or just going to the movies.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

It wasn't missing Logan but still having to pretend that I was okay, that got me the most; that hurt the most. It was being so close to was what I wanted so badly and then having to watch my best friend walk away to a whole new life, with new chances, with new people, and without me. The day he told he that he was leaving to LA, had it gone the way I planned, would have been (hopefully) one of the best days of my life. I was going to tell him how I felt, that I was falling in love with him, but instead I told him that I was happy for him and that he better not forget me when he became famous, with thousands of girls screaming his name. The uncertainty bugged me, the not-knowing of what could've been if he had stayed, whether we'd have worked out together or not. Logan was the only one of our group of friends who didn't notice that I was falling for him, Kendall noticed, Harper noticed, James noticed (when he wasn't staring at himself in the mirror),Mollie noticed, Cassidy noticed, hell, even CARLOS noticed. Though, at the end of the day, I couldn't stop him from reaching his dream, even if it meant that he wouldn't be by my side anymore. Sometimes I felt selfish, wanting him to stay and I wasn't the only one, all the boys had girls that they left behind; Kendall had his girlfriend; Harper, James had his best friend/girlfriend/lover (they never used labels and didn't tell us _anything_); Mollie, and Carlos had his life-long friend; Cassidy. The four of us had always been friends but without the boys there; things didn't feel right and so we drifted apart, and found new friends but they could never replace our boys or each other.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

People would say to Logan's parents, "Oh, you must miss your son so much," – They didn't say anything to me or the girls. Sometimes it felt like since Logan left, I was invisible and no-one saw me anymore. There were memories that I had shared with Logan and the others everywhere, and I'm not going to lie, it hurt to go to the places we used to hang out, but it was something that I couldn't avoid. I would see all his old hockey team around town and force this smile onto my face, and it would get harder each time that I had to do it. They'd ask me how I was, and I reply that I missed him but I knew that he was making his dream come true. It wasn't like that with the girls, all they'd have to do was look me in the eyes or smile slightly at me and I knew that they were feeling almost exactly the same as I was. Another thing that got harder over time was, well everything really, finding the will to get up in the morning, to get dressed, because every day I was living with this regret that I hadn't told Logan how I felt when I had my chance, The words that I left unspoken but saved in my heart.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

There was this one time when Logan came home for Christmas and I thought that God was giving me another chance to make things right, another chance to tell him. Then, he sat down beside me at our spot on the edge of town and he told me about his amazing girlfriend, _Camille_, about how funny, how pretty, how crazy she was and how much he loved her.

"Ally, she's amazing!"

"Ally, I love her so much!"

"I never knew what love was until I met her, Ally,"

I smiled and played along, told him that I was happy for him when I could feel my heart break, no shatter, into a million tiny fragments. That night, not for the first time, I cried myself to sleep because of Logan Mitchell. The next day, I couldn't bear to face to him, so I told my mom that I didn't feel well and that if Logan comes looking for me, to tell him that I wasn't up to seeing anyone. Kendall, being Kendall, didn't buy it and stormed into my room late that afternoon as I was eating chocolate and watching trashy Rom-Coms. He demanded to know why I wasn't spending time with them when they hadn't been home in months. All it took was me muttering Logan's name before his eyes softened and he understood completely,

"He told you about Camille," He stated rather than asked.

At the slight nod of my head he knew, taking me in his arms, swamping my 5'2" frame with his much larger one.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were Kenny, when there was no LA, no Camille and Logan was mine," I sobbed into Kendall's Chest as he held me close as if I was a small child.

"Alyss-Mae, listen to me," I lifted my head, "If Logan can't see that what was right in front of face was amazing and a million times better than Camille, then he is a Class A idiot, okay? Don't beat yourself up about it Wonderland,"

"Okay Kenny,"

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**_

As the last note rang from my lips, a voice startled me; "Kitty-Kat," bring me back to the recording booth at Roque Records in LA.

"Yes Teddy-Bear," I teased my producer, Gustavo Roque.

"I told you not to call me that Kat," He growled like a bear.

"Did you? Oh well, I still like it,"

"I was going to say that was very good but because of your cheek, you get a good-ish"

"Thank you Gustavo," I smiled.

"Better, now get out of my studio, I need to work in peace,"

Grabbing my purse, I called, "See-ya Kelly, Gustavo!" before walking out the door into the bright LA sun.

I felt two strong arms embrace me from behind; I knew exactly who it was.

"I heard you song – it was great. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like that way and I promise you will never feel that way again," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. You should be sorry, and I'll hold you to that promise… Logiebear," I giggled.

"Oh you're going to get it Wonderland,"

"You've got to catch me first," I said before I broke free from his grip and took off running towards the place that I now call home: Palm Woods.

~5 years later~ (they are 23)

Turns out Camille wasn't as in to Logan as he was in to her, in other words, she was cheating on him. Kendall flew out to Minnesota and persuaded me that Logan needed me, dragging us all out to LA. I was sitting in the studio with the girls one day while the boys were recording, listening to my iPod and singing along when Gustavo ordered the boys out and me into the recording booth. Turned out Gustavo thought that I had a voice that he could work with and within a few months I had signed God-knows how many dollar recording contract and was working on my first album.

All those words that were previously left unspoken, aren't anymore, I told Logan everything. To my utter surprise; he shared (and still does share) my feelings, said he had for a long time he just didn't realise it. Logan and I aren't the only ones who are on their way to a happily-ever-after; Kendall and Harper are back together. James is, well, James, completely content with his hair, but he and Mollie are working things out, slowly. Carlos has (for once) got the girl; he's going strong with Cassidy. I don't know what the future holds for Logan and me, or any of us for that matter, but I'm happy in right now and whatever happens, happens.


	2. Last Kiss

_**I don't own 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift or Big Time Rush**_

**Last Kiss**

_Kendall's childhood girlfriend, Harper, remembers what she used to have with him and realises what little she has left, now that he's gone._

Kendall and I knew each our whole lives, we grew up on the same block, our parents were friends and so were we – the best of friends. That was until we turned thirteen when we became so much more, we may have still been kids but we loved each other so much. We were together for 2 ½ years before he moved to LA, and he left me alone. Well, I wasn't really _alone _but when the boys left, the other girls (Alyss, Mollie, and Cassidy) and I just drifted apart until we rarely spoke to each other.

I never thought that Kendall and I would split up but we did and I was left to pick up the pieces while he lived it up in LA.

_**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?**_

There's one memory with Kendall that I'll treasure forever, it was his last night in town, we were out until 2am but our parents left us be because we were only in my backyard and it was our final moments together. I remember the way the moon illuminated his face, the way his green eyes stared into mine with so much compassion. Even now, I can recite the words he whispered in my ear that night that left me wondering, if he felt like that how could he leave me like I was nothing. He told me that his love for me was as constant as the stars above. When my dad was in Afghanistan, he used to finish his letters home with; 'With love as constant as the stars above, Always, Dad xx'. When he died, when I was fifteen, Kendall promised that he would never leave me alone, that he would always be at my side. Guess he forgot...

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**_

When we were fourteen, I went to visit my Grandma in Maine for a fortnight. As soon as I was allowed, I ran off of the plane, taking in the smell of the rain, fresh on the ground from the night before, the smell of home. Kendall was there, waiting for me, in that moment, I had never felt more loved. I jumped into his waiting arms, laughing and smiling as he swung me around and around. Everything about Kendall made me feel safe, the beat of his heart through his red checked shirt, just, him. That day in the airport, I saw this old couple watching Kendall and I, smiling at us like, like they were us a long time ago, that they were young and in love. When I stood in the rain, sometimes, it was like I could still feel Kendall's arms around me, holding me close, protecting me from all that might try to hurt me. Then I remembered that Kendall was gone, and I was alone.

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

In my naive little mind, I never imagined that Kendall and I would ever be apart, that we'd have a last kiss. I think that I thought that the past lasts forever, that Kendall and I would always stay in Minnesota, get married, and raise are kids in the same town that we grew up in. I don't think I believed there was a world outside of our little town. After Kendall left, I spent hours sitting on the floor, wearing his old green hoodie that he left at my house when he left. I wouldn't let mom wash it, his scent was still on it, and it comforted me. I never thought that I would have to be something that Kendall missed because I thought that whatever happened Kendall wouldn't leave me. Guess I got it wrong…

_**I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**_

At this one party of James', Kendall was dancing right in the middle – showing off. He always was the life of the parties, me; not so much. I never was one for parties. He'd strut over to me with this annoying smirk on his face and pull me in when I rolled my eyes at him. Had it been anyone else, I would have resisted but, because it was Kendall, I gave in. This happened more than once and I always gave in because I loved him. Kendall did so much for me, he supported me after my dad died in the war, and the very least that I could do was dance with him. I would never tell him but the more he dragged me into the parties; the more I came to enjoy them and just have fun. If you grow up with Kendall and his antics you started to like them and get used to them, but, then you miss them when they're gone. I never thought that I could miss those boys so much, how much they made my day so much bright or how dark my days would be with them gone.

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

I remember when Kendall first met my dad as my boyfriend, he was so nervous even though he had grown up with my dad around. He was being all formal and he even shook my dad's hand! It was quite funny and I teased him about it for years but, secretly, I loved it. He used to walk with his hands in his pockets _all the time_, I think he was trying to look tough or something. Just so you know; it didn't work. He was still my sweet, adorable, gentleman, Kendall. Everything I remembered about Kendall, every different memory, gave me a new thing to miss. One of my favourite things that he did is that if I was going on and on about something, even if it was hockey, he's kiss me to shut me up, it worked every time. If I went on about after he left, just told me to shut up, and to be honest, I missed Kendall's, very rude, interruptions. Sometimes he'd just kiss me when I was saying something – just because, and no-matter how annoyed I seemed when he did it, I loved it.

_**And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

I saw the pictures of Kendall in the magazines; he was almost always with this perfect, beautiful little… fairy, Jo Taylor – his _new _girlfriend. It was like watching a slideshow of his life without me while I felt my heart breaking as he forgot me. Back home in Minnesota, I would lie next to Kendall, my head resting on his chest, feeling the rise as he breathed and watched as he slept peacefully, to me that was pure bliss. I frequently texted, skyped, called James, Logan and Carlos to asked how Kendall was. One day, Carlos accidently blurted out that Kendall doesn't talk about me anymore, that the pictures of us together in his room have been taken down and replaced with pictures of _her_, the fairy. After that, I burned, shredded, tore up over half of the pictures of me and Kendall together and hid the rest in a box under my bed, along with all the other stuff he gave me.

_**And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

I became quite bitter when it came to Kendall after that. I hoped that the weather in LA was bright and sunny and beautiful, but that there was something missing that made him wish that he had stayed and not left me behind. I never planned on Kendall leaving me but you can't plan for someone changing their mind like you can the weather.

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Saying goodbye at the airport was possibly the hardest thing that I have ever had to do.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_His lips captured mine with all the passion, adoration, and love that he could manage. Our final kiss was only brief before we both pulled away; the sorrow in his eyes mirroring what I knew was in my own. We both knew what had to happen but neither of us wanted to be the one to say it._

_However, taking a deep breath, I said, "Kendall, you know as well as I that we,"_

_"We need to break up," He sighed, interrupting me._

_Tears began to work their way down my face, "I love you Kendall," I sobbed._

_"Hey, hey, it's not forever," he whispered tilting my head up to his, "I love you too Harper but we both know that this isn't going to work if I'm in LA,"_

_"I know, I just don't want to lose you,"_

_"Boys, we have to go now," Mama Knight called_

_"Goodbye Kendall," I whispered._

_"See you soon okay," taking me in his arm once more before he left as I nodded my head._

_And just like that, I was watching my boyf – ex-boyfriend walk out of my life. As soon as they were out of sight the four of us left behind collapsed into each other, at a loss for what to do now that they were gone._

_**Just like our last kiss**_  
_**Forever the name on my lips**_  
_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last...**_


	3. Before He Cheats

_**I don't own 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood or Big Time Rush**_

**Before He Cheats**

_James' girlfriend, Mollie, gets her revenge for the way he's been treating her in the only way that she knows he'll pay attention, smashing up his truck._

James was the first person to talk to me after I moved to Minnesota in 8th grade. He said I had awesome hair; it looked like it was on fire, although it wasn't as good as his obviously perfect hair. He introduced me to his group of friends, 3 other boys; Kendall, Logan and Carlos, and 3 girls; Alyss, Harper and Cassidy. In that one year, I felt like I had known them my whole lives. The girls and I became close, I learnt that Alyss was from London, Harper's dad was in Afghanistan and Cassidy's dad always said that one day, she and Carlos were going to get married. No matter how close I was with the girls, I was twice as close with James. I was heartbroken when he left for LA with the guys but he was my best friend and I knew that it was his dream. I missed him like crazy but in my heart, I knew that we would see each other again. When I moved to LA too, we became closer and started dating for about 5 years before thing started going wrong.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**_

One evening, James told me that he was going over to Kendall's for a boys night, Kendall had gone out to dinner with his fiancée, Harper, and I'd texted Alyss and Cassidy and he wasn't at theirs either. I already knew that though, he did this almost every night, told me that he was going for a boys' night or to the studio when really, he was going to some downtown bar. I could see him in my head, like; right then he was probably dancing with some bottled-blonde. She was probably obsessing over the fact that _James Diamond_ from _Big Time Rush_ was taking an interest in her, she obviously didn't but I did, that wasn't the first, by far, and she would not be the last. Then, later after charming her with his 'fame' he'd take her to the bar and buy her some fruity cocktail because she couldn't handle real liquor. Not forgetting, he'd teach her how to play pool, standing right behind her as they leant over the table.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

One day, I swore I'd get my revenge on him for what he was doing to me. I'd dig the keys to our apartment into that stupid truck of his. I'd carve my name into his precious leather seats; make sure he knew that I did it. I'd smash up both headlights and I'd slash all the tires. Make sure he thought next time.

Well, a girl could dream, right? I didn't know if I'd ever have the guts to actually do it but, man, I knew that it would feel good if I did.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know**_

Then, James was probably watching her as she was up on the stage singing a really good song, but ruining it with her really bad, white-trash voice, don't forget she was probably dancing like a stripper – as well as dressing like one. Next she'd start giggling and laughing, and leaning into him, saying "I'm drunk", after _two_ drinks. All that he'd be thinking was that he was going to get lucky tonight. After he had, he'd go to the bathroom, buying one of those 3 dollar samples, the same as the cologne that he wore and put it on so I couldn't smell her on him. But I always knew, he'd been doing it for 18 months, and he had no clue that I even suspected something was going on, let alone actually knew for sure.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me

_**No... not on me**_

I was in bed when he came home that night, when I heard him come through our bedroom door, I pretended to be asleep. He came over to me, kissed my forehead and told me that he loved me. I didn't believe him, not anymore. I was overwhelmed by the smell of cologne that he was giving off, I didn't know why; it was the same every night. We weren't always like this, when we were back home in Minnesota, life was easy, and James and I were in love (not that we'd admit it). Then, James moved to LA to be Big Time Rush with his three best friends. I wasn't the only one left behind; my best friends were too, Alyss, Cassidy and Mollie. We kind of stopped hanging out when the boys left, until they came back for Christmas and all they could talk about were the girls they met in LA. We banded together, making each other stronger. Alyss was the first to crack, succumbing to the boys charms, Kendall begged her to go back to LA with him, saying that Logan needed her. She agreed and dragged us along too. My move to LA lead to James and I getting together, officially, and eventually, James starting to cheat on me with a new girl every night.

_**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

I don't know what happened that night but something clicked in me and I had had enough of being treated like I was nothing. I crept downstairs, grabbing the keys to his truck, as well as a knife from the kitchen on the way. Going outside, I unlocked the car so the alarm didn't go off and I started my work.

I dug the key into his precious, pimped-out truck that he loved more than me, scratched all of his perfect paintwork; well, it used to be perfect. I revelled in the ear-piercing sound, it was like nails on a chalkboard, I loved it.

I opened the door and climbed in, I didn't know what to do next, and then I remembered what I dreamed I could do. I turned around and carved my name into those leather seats that he was so protective of. Made sure he knew it was me, maybe he'd remember my name for once.

Using the hilt of the knife in my hand, I smash both the headlights, leaving a sea of glass at my feet. I loved the way the moonlight hit the shards, creating a waterfall of glass.

And for the grand finale, I slashed all his tyres, and watched as the car sunk to the ground.

I was right, it _did_ feel good. I ran back to our apartment and packed up all my stuff and I just left. I didn't know where I was going, I just got in my car and drove. I don't know where the strength came from that night but I'm glad it did.

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**Oh, before he cheats**_

When James woke up the next morning to an empty room, he tried calling before figuring that I'd come back in my own time. He got ready for work before heading down to his car, where he was met with his messed up car with a note held in place by the wiper.

_James,_

_Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat, but the next time that you cheat (because I know you will), it won't be on me._

_I'm gone. _

_Mollie_


	4. Oh My My My

_**I don't own 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' by Taylor Swift or Big Time Rush**_

**Oh My My My**

_Whether they were 7 or 89, as long as they were together; the stars shined for them_

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

The first time I ever _really_ saw Carlos Garcia was when I was 7. Our mama's grew up together and remained friends so I'd met him before but then he was just Julie's annoying son who I couldn't stand. When I was 7, I saw, for the first time, a boy whose chocolate eyes were filled with wonder, a boy whose smile was ridiculously infectious and a boy who shined like the stars in the night sky. From then on our daddies started to say to each other, "One day, you'll be my brother," they swore that one day, Carlos and I would grow and fall in love, uniting our two families. Whenever our daddies said this, our mama's would just look at each other with a smile on their face and roll their eyes at their husbands. I'd watch them together, the four of them, and wish that I could be like that with my friends someday.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

I go back to the tree house in my back yard, when Carlos threatened to beat me up, multiple times, just because he was bigger than me and a boy. Didn't his mama ever tell him you're not supposed to hit girls? He never did carry out his threat, though. I remember when our world didn't extend out of the block that we lived on. This one time, I dared him to kiss me; I screamed when he tried and ran away, laughing the whole time. We were kids, everything was easy.

'Was' being the key word. He moved to LA when I was 13/14 to be in a band with three of his friends from hockey and school; Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell. I was left alone, well almost, the other boys, they left someone behind too. The people they left behind were my best girl-friends; Alyss-Mae Jones, Harper Montgomery and Mollie Smith, I was closest to Ally though because she was closest in age to me.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**_

After 2 years in LA, Carlos came back for Christmas. I wasn't that little girl that he used to see anymore. My Mahogany hair fell down my back in glossy waves, contrasting with my pale skin and sapphire eyes. When he left, I was 14, still a child. When he came back, I had grown up so much. When they left, I was ok, I had friends in my own year and Mollie and Harper had their own cliques too, but Alyss only hung out with Logan and with him gone, she had nothing.

I wasn't the only one that had grown up, Carlos had too, in a way (he still wore that stupid helmet). Just because he had grown up didn't mean that the lights in his eyes had stopped shining, they hadn't. If anything, they shined brighter than ever before, to the point where they were almost blinding.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

I remember this one time, when Carlos was on a visit from LA; we drove through the old creek in his dad's truck. We were out there until two in the morning, just turning up the creek beds. In that moment, I didn't need anything other than Carlos next to me, as we were playing like children and just being us. My childhood was full of little memories like that. I cherished each and every one of them.

We'd been going out for six months when we had our first fight. I was so mad at him; I was jealous. To me it seem like he spent more time with, showed more affection to his fans and I hated it. I remember that instead of giving Carlos a kiss goodnight like normal, I gave him a face full of my front door. I thought things over that night and realised that I was being an idiot. Carlos was famous and he had fans that wanted to be close to him, but he had chosen _me_. Out of all the girls in the world he chose to be with me.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee **_

I was twenty when Carlos proposed. He took me to a clearing in the woods above my house, we used to play there as kids and as we grew up it became a sort of sanctuary; where we could escape for a few hours. It was one of my favourite places in town, no, the world. His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine as his got down onto one knee (stumbling on the way in true Carlos style) and asked me to marry him; to be his forever.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

_**You said I do and I did too**_

_**Take me back where we mat so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

When I walked down the aisle; it was magic. I was twenty-one years old and I was at the start of my fairytale and I couldn't have been happier. It seemed as if the whole town had packed into our little church. Carlos and I couldn't decide who to make our maid of honour/best man, so we each had three. My maids of honour were Aly, Mollie and Harper and Carlos' best men were Logan, James and Kendall. I never thought that I'd see my mama cry, but as Carlos and I said 'I do', I saw tears sparkle in not only my mama's eyes but in Carlos' mama's eyes too.

We moved back to our little town when we were twenty-five. We didn't just go anywhere in town, we moved into Carlos' old house; the place we met. The place that we grew up became the place where we raised our children and we hoped that our children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren would love the house as much as we did.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty**-**nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my... **_

One day, I'll be eighty-seven and Carlos will be eighty-nine but it won't because his eyes will still radiate a light that will rival the stars in the night sky and will continue to until kingdom come.


End file.
